Touching Was Not Good
by vintagedoxy
Summary: [Inu:Kag] One shot. Kagome's dizzy. Inu Yasha's being a putz. Can they both work together for one SACRED purpose?


**Title: **Touching.Was.Not.Good.  
**Author: **Rachel Elizabeth  
**Email: **ceramicprincess (at) fanfiction (dot) net  
**Status: **One Shot  
**Genre: **Romance/Comedy  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **Dirty thoughts ensue.  
**Summary: **Kagome's dizzy. Inu Yasha's being a putz. Can they both work together for one _sacred_ purpose?  
**Proviso:** Eh. Bo-ring.  
**Author's Comments: **I'm still not really sure where my mind was, but John assures me that my mind is _always_ in the gutter, so if I came up with this, then I haven't changed and _that_ has to count for something, right? Right?  
**Feedback: **Much appreciated.  
**Dedication: **To my own personal pair.

* * *

Kagome disappeared around the corner. It seemed like everything was just taking its sweet time today and she was frightened. This had to be a first for her. She was frightened and it wasn't just a normal girlish frightened. It was one of those where you felt it to the bottom of your toes and it was bad. This was bad. B-a-d. Terrible. If Inuyasha saw her...oh, Gods. He was going to want to...inspect her. 

Touching. Was. Not. Good.

If he touched her, she just might faint because she _felt_ dizzy and...sweaty. Kagome didn't think for one _moment_ that she had ever felt this—well—_lightheaded_ and happy all in the same instance.

"Oi," someone muttered behind her, clearly annoyed at her poor attempt at hiding. Or maybe she was just mad at _herself_ because she couldn't hide from him to save her li—"_What_ are you doing, stupid?"

"Eh heh, heh, heh," she laughed, contemplating how long it would take her to run to the well from the spot she now stood at. "It's a beautif—"

"What is _wrong_ with you? Don't tell me you're fucking _sick_ again! S'not one thing, it's always ano—"

Sometimes that pea-brained dog just made her so _angry_. "_Sit_!" Oh, yea. The stomping away wasn't working, because before she knew it, she was mewling. _Mewling_? Could she mewl?

From the dirt in the ground, Inu Yasha's ears twitched at the sound that came from her throat and he cautiously looked up at her, afraid of the wrath that was Kagome. Instead of the normal "eat shit and die" look that usually radiated off of Kagome she looked—well—fuzzy. Maybe a little bit dizzy, but she sure did look _happy_. Inu Yasha wondered at this. And before he could say anything that cute little sound that she had made a moment ago was back in her throat, tickling her tonsils and pouring out before she could stop it. Inu Yasha sat up in his upright position that he adored and smirked at her from afar.

Kagome just looked at him and tilted her head to the side, unsure of why the stupid sod was grinning so. Realization struck her like lightening in her brain and she "hff"'ed. Instead of being rebuked by the gesture, Inu Yasha's smirk grew in size and he was eagerly awaiting the return of the sound when Kagome started to move again. She had stepped only three or four feet when she realized that fuzzy/dizzy/lightheaded feeling was back in her stomach. Inu Yasha looked at her quizzically before standing up and coming up to stand behind her to inspect her cautious steps. He was just about to place his hand on her shoulder when Kagome's grasp on gravity rapidly became nonexistent and she was leaning back into his chest.

She was feeling more warm and fuzzy than she had ever felt before in her life. There was a warm feeling from Inu Yasha's chest and a lightheaded feeling that was seeping into her bones and leaving her wanting—something. Could she want something that she didn't even know existe—

She was leaning on her tiptoes, heading her way for his cute little mouth that was always turned into an annoyed smirk as though he knew everything that was happening _everywhere_. That was always the problem—give him an inch and he took a mil—

That lightheaded feeling seemed to intensify with the feeling of Inu Yasha's mouth on hers, gently exploring. Kagome thought that this _had_ to be the feeling that she was missing. The warm feel of his mouth on hers and the gentle pressure he exerted was absolutely the most wonderful thing she had ever felt before in her young life. Unconsciously, she rubbed her torso against his and that lightheaded feeling returned with a vengeance.

His hands went around her waist to hold her and something in her book bag pressed tightly against her back and Inu Yasha stopped.

Uh oh.

Quickly moving away from Kagome to feel for the unknown object residing in her book bag, he ransacked her bag and pulled out the glasses that the doctor had prescribed to her and tilted his head, inspecting them. "What are these?"

"They're—ah, glasses," Kagome muttered, still lightheaded from wearing the contraption all day.

"What are they used for?"

"Well . . . "


End file.
